The New Computer Supervisor
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe gets a new computer supervisor and gets a bad feeling about her. Sequel to Chloe's First Job.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Mr. Stapleman, and Lavender are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The New Computer Supervisor**

Sixteen year old Chloe Calls woke up in her bed and smelled something cooking. She got out of her bed, put on her robe and slippers, and left the room.

She headed right for the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Mikey making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Breakfast smells great," Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe," Mikey said with a grin. "Want to help?"

Chloe nodded and started helping Mikey make chocolate chip pancakes. The two of them chatted the whole time.

The two of them brought everything out to the dining room table when the pancakes were done. Just then, Donny, Leo, and Raph entered the room.

"I was wondering why I smelled chocolate this early in the morning," Raph said.

"It's 8:00 in the morning," Donny said.

"Either way, we should eat," Leo said.

The turtles and Chloe sat down and the table. The pancakes were passed around and everyone got their share.

"Do you work today?" Leo asked Chloe.

"From 2 to 6," Chloe replied.

"Whose turn is it to drive you?" Donny asked.

"Mine," Mikey replied.

"Chloe, have you gotten a new computer supervisor yet?" Raph asked.

"She's supposed to start today but I don't know her name yet," Chloe replied.

"What are you planning to do before work?" Leo asked.

"I plan to spend time with the cats and do my schoolwork," Chloe replied.

The turtles and Chloe continued to talk while eating breakfast. All of them cleaned up as soon as they were done eating.

* * *

Chloe entered the computer store after Mikey dropped her off. She headed for the computer area and saw Mr. Stapleman, the store manager, talking to a tall woman with chin length red hair and indigo eyes.

"Chloe, this is the new computer department supervisor Lavender Emerald," Mr. Stapleman said. "Lavender, this is Chloe Calls."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Emerald," Chloe said while she and Lavender shook hands.

"Same here and please call me Lavender," Lavender said and then released Chloe's hand.

"Not a problem, Lavender," Chloe said.

"Chloe, will you be able to handle things while I show Lavender around?" Mr. Stapleman asked.

"Sure," Chloe said and then Mr. Stapleman started showing Lavender around the computer area.

During that time, Chloe got a few customers that wanted to buy some computer programs. Chloe got the necessary information and told each customer when the program they were purchasing would be ready.

"Feel ready to start supervisor training?" Mr. Stapleman asked Lavender.

"As ready as I can be," Lavender replied.

Mr. Stapleman started training Lavender on running the computer department. Chloe continued to work on computer programming. She glanced over at Lavender and felt a slight chill. Chloe felt that even though Lavender was very friendly, something about her was off.

* * *

Later, long after Chloe left, Lavender balanced out Chloe's drawer and did the paperwork. Everything balanced to the penny.

Lavender grabbed a small duffel bag. She went to the safe, opened it, grabbed the deposits, and put them in the bag.

"I'm going to make a deposit," Lavender said to Mr. Stapleman on the way out.

"All right," Mr. Stapleman replied while closing the store.

Lavender rushed out the door with the duffel bag. She couldn't wait to get home and start planning on how to spend the money she just stole.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Donny was working in his lab. He heard a knock and turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Everything OK, Chloe?" Donny asked with concern.

"Could we talk?" Chloe asked.

Donny nodded and Chloe entered the lab. The two of them headed over to the cot and sat down.

"How's it going with your new computer supervisor?" Donny asked.

"That's what I need to talk about," Chloe replied.

"What is it you need to talk about?"

"She's friendly but she seems a little too friendly."

"You think something about her might be off?"

"I don't know why but it's just a feeling I have."

"Maybe we should have a talk with my brothers and hopefully work something out."

"That would be very helpful."

* * *

At the computer store, Mr. Stapleman was reviewing the security tape from the previous day. The bank had just called and informed him that they never got the deposit from the previous day.

Just then, Lavender appeared on camera. She was putting the deposit money into a duffel bag.

Mr. Stapleman dialed the police department and explained the situation. The police department agreed to send a couple officers down to the store to check the tape out.

* * *

Later on, Chloe was working in the computer department and Lavender was having a meeting in Mr. Stapleman's office. Just then, a couple of police officers arrived and walked over to Chloe.

"Is Lavender Emerald here?" the first officer asked.

"She's in Mr. Stapleman's office which is further back," Chloe said.

"Thanks, young lady," the second officer said.

The police officers headed for Mr. Stapleman's office. Chloe wondered why the police wanted to see Lavender and then shrugged it off and went back to her duties.

Several minutes later, the police officers were walking Lavender out and she was in handcuffs. Mr. Stapleman followed them outside.

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANY MONEY!" Lavender screamed.

"We saw it on the tape," Mr. Stapleman said firmly. "Not only am I pressing charges, you're fired."

Lavender screamed as loud as she could and the screaming declined as the police car drove away. Mr. Stapleman walked over to Chloe.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked.

"I'm usually good at making judgments but for some reason Lavender slipped by me," Mr. Stapleman said.

"I was planning to let you know that I felt that something was off about her but I wasn't sure if you'd believe me."

"Actually, I would believe you since I know you're an honest person."

"Thanks."

"How would you like to be computer supervisor?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"I'll start training you next week."

Chloe smiled and shook hands with Mr. Stapleman. She went back to her duties after Mr. Stapleman walked away.

* * *

After work, Leo arrived in the battle shell and brought Chloe home. She requested to see the turtles in the living room which they agreed on.

"I wanted to let you know that Lavender has been fired and arrested for embezzlement," Chloe said. "Mr. Stapleman offered the computer supervisor position to me, which I accepted, and I start training next week."

"That's wonderful," Raph said.

"I'm so proud of you," Mikey said.

"It's full time and I'll be getting paid 20 dollars an hour," Chloe explained. "Also, I got an e-mail from the home schooling program and I'll be graduating in a couple months."

"That's the best news we've heard in a long time," Donny said.

"All of us are very proud of you, Chloe," Leo said.

The turtles wrapped their arms around Chloe who returned the gesture. Then they started talking about how to celebrate her two victories.

The End


End file.
